Data Distribution Service (DDS) for Real-time Systems is a specification of a publish/subscribe middleware for distributed systems created in response to the need to standardize a data-centric publish-subscribe programming model for distributed systems. As a networking middleware DDS simplifies complex network programming. It implements a publish/subscribe model for sending and receiving data, events, and commands among the nodes. Nodes that are producing information (publishers) create “topics” (e.g., temperature, location, pressure) and publish “samples.” DDS takes care of delivering the sample to all subscribers that declare an interest in that topic. DDS handles all the transfer chores: message addressing, data marshalling and demarshalling (so subscribers can be on different platforms than the publisher), delivery, flow control, retries, etc. Any node can be a publisher, subscriber, or both simultaneously.
In DDS, a DDS domain represents a communication plane in which only Publishers and Subscribers attached to the same domain may interact. A controlled exchange of information between different DDS domains would be desired as it would increase system scalability and would be able to support use cases such as the enforcement of security policies or integration with legacy systems with different topic types. The present invention addresses the problem of automatic exchange of information between DDS domains.